<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mornings by hellcsweetie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496171">Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcsweetie/pseuds/hellcsweetie'>hellcsweetie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intimacy Is A B*tch [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcsweetie/pseuds/hellcsweetie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna and Harvey need to adjust their morning routines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intimacy Is A B*tch [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It feels weird to post fics at a time like this? But I also believe in the power of taking a moment to recharge and maybe this can help.</p>
<p>Also, if you can, please consider educating yourself on the historic oppression of black communities, reflect on your place in it, donate if you can and support your local movements for racial justice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a problem. Not a very big problem, not a bad or worrisome problem, but a problem nonetheless.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They can’t get to work on time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Donna and Harvey are both very organized, very methodical people. Donna knows exactly how many minutes it takes her to get ready and commute. Harvey follows the same combo of coffee, run and newspaper every day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They like having a routine, starting their day like clockwork. They’ve had those routines for over a decade, a well-oiled machine that allows them to do everything they need to do in order to be their best selves at work each morning, starting each day with a punch. It’s part of the secret for their efficiency, both individually and as a team.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They don’t mind waking up early, following a succession of steps, ticking boxes. It goes well with their lifestyle and who they are.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That is until they finally get together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The first morning is a mess of limbs and sheets to match the previous night. They’re late but it’s okay because everybody is reeling from the situation with Robert and all of them need a minute to recollect and plan their next steps.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The second morning they go to Louis’, so, also late. Donna figures it’s fine, there’s a lot going on and things have taken a life of their own so she won’t beat herself up too much for being late to the office. She’s on top of her tasks and it doesn’t get in the way of work.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She decides to allow them one week; five work days and a whole weekend to dive as deep as they want into their desire, the need to be together. They’ve been thirteen years in the making and she can’t possibly find it in her to turn Harvey down when he pulls her in and pours all his affection deep into her eyes. They go to bed late and get up late and she feels a tiny little bit guilty but it’s also the first time she feels like she can truly breathe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Except it doesn’t stop after one week. It extends well beyond that, in fact. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It goes more or less like this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Harvey usually wakes up first, because he likes to run first thing in the morning and Donna prefers evening yoga sessions. But instead of actually running, he watches her sleep for a while. Then he glides his fingers over her arm or her stomach or her nose. He lays kisses on her sternum, her back. He places a gentle but firm hand on her thigh or hip and molds himself around her so she can feel his heat and his skin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She wakes up to his eyes or his lips. Sometimes they have sex right away, his need pressing into her back or his breath causing liquid heat to pool in her belly. Other times they just kiss, lazily, languidly, using all the time they don’t have - time they never had before. She slides their skin together, feeling their goosebumps bump against each other. She tastes him, feels him beneath or over her. She tugs on his hair and watches the strands glimmer in the sunlight between her fingers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She’s always distantly aware of the minutes ticking by but it always feels worth it, every single morning. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a while she tries to get up. Harvey will often pull her back, tangle her in the sheets. If they haven’t had sex yet, they normally do now. She likes the way his voice sounds even raspier when he moans or grunts in the mornings, vocal cords not yet used to speaking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then she finally does get up, or he does, for coffee. It’s practical that they both take it the same way - her heart actually skips a beat the first morning she spends at his place and finds the vanilla in the cabinet and he tells her super casually that he’s been buying it from the beginning, ever since their very first week together. It warms her chest to think that she made such a tiny, yet significant impact on his daily life right from the start. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When one of them comes back with coffee, the other will be waiting in bed, propped up against the headboard. They will chat or just stare at each other like teenagers with a crush. If she has his shirt on, he’ll usually try to pull her back to bed and get her off once more. She sometimes does it on purpose to taunt him, other times it’s a happy accident. He succeeds more often than not.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then it’s shower time, and they can try as much as they like to pretend like they’re saving time and water by showering together but at least the former is always proven wrong by the clock on the nightstand. He likes shampooing her hair and she likes sneaking in a back rub as she lathers soap onto his skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It doesn’t take them long at all to bring over essentials, doubles of his soap and aftershave and her makeup. It has always been clear that what they have is not casual and nothing can be “too fast” after a decade of stalling. Their trajectories around each other’s bedroom and bathroom are frequently interrupted by smooches or wandering palms and they watch each other through mirrors. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn’t mind stopping for a bagel or breakfast burrito on the way, but she prefers eating at home, so most of the time they do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn’t run on weekdays anymore and her yoga attendance declines drastically. They get to work late every day, sometimes ten minutes, sometimes as much as a full hour. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It doesn’t exactly bother them. But it becomes clear that it’s not sustainable in the long run, not if they want to keep up their previous hobbies, and especially not if they want to assure everyone that their romantic relationship won’t impact their work.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Donna points it out one morning when he has a meeting with a client in half an hour and is still pressing her against the kitchen counter and kissing her neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This seems more urgent,” he mumbles into her skin. Her body agrees but she forces herself to put her hands on his chest and push him off gently. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This is decidedly <em>not</em> more urgent,” she chuckles. “We can revisit this tonight. Right now you <em>need</em> to get to the office,” she tells him, her tone final though her little smirk is amused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That night starts an intense round of negotiations. Harvey tries to talk her out of makeup and breakfast and offers to give up on hair gel, which takes a surprising amount of time. She counters with keeping breakfast, makeup and hair gel and just waking up earlier, but they agree it doesn’t sound like a great idea because their evening time together is even more precious than the mornings, and waking up earlier means they’ll end up getting too little sleep and they absolutely need it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They offer barters like bargaining chips and it sounds funnily serious, not at all like they’re discussing amounts of kisses and time limits on touches.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They settle on setting up an alarm and restricting the amount of “snoozes”, no more teasing once they’re both dressed and no more shared showers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But we’ll miss out on all the great shower sex,” Harvey tries to argue with a pout so boyish she almost thinks he’s faking it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Harvey, you and I both know we have enough shower sex,” she rolls her eyes, humored, “Besides, I just don’t feel good about wasting water every morning like that. The bill even went up.” He grumbles a bit but it’s obvious she’s right. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After almost three months they’ve perfected their shared routine. Sometimes Harvey even manages to go for a run and comes back with a bagel or a waffle, panting and sweaty. She especially loves those days, so much so she’s even willing to forego her rule in favor of a joint shower that definitely does not save any time nor water. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He always tries to use those occasions to renegotiate the terms of their agreement but of course they never do. It’s okay, though, they like how their mornings look now anyways.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>